Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse Lost in Time (Transcript commercial, DeviantArt stuff)
Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse Lost in Time transcript commercial: (Orchestral music intro plays with Merry Go Round Broke Down and disaster theme) (Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye (in his navy form from Famous Studios) and Mighty Mouse walking to see a game and kicking on the game and spins) Bugs Bunny: Eh, what's up doc? Woody Woodpecker: Guess who, ha ha ha ha ha! (Looney Tunes logo with Warner Bros., MGM, Universal, Paramount and 20th Century Fox logos) (Toro the Bull runs and hits and brakes into something wood things with Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse are the matadors) (Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy (in his form from Famous Studios) and Heckle and Jeckle are laughing to watch at the game) (Yosemite Sam, Jenner, Wally Walrus, Buzz Buzzard, Bluto (in his navy form from Famous Studios) and Oil Can Harry saw dynamite and explodes on them) (Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy (in his form from Famous Studios) and Heckle and Jeckle are laughing again to watch at the game) (Witch Hazel sees an anvil and hits on her) (Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy (in his form from Famous Studios) and Heckle and Jeckle are still laughing again) (An anvil falls on the ground and then Daffy, Martin, Chilly Willy, Wimpy and Heckle and Jeckle just saw an anvil and they look angry) Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy and Heckle and Jeckle: Hey, watch it buster, it's just a game alright! (Another anvil falls on the ground again and then Daffy, Martin, Chilly Willy, Wimpy and Heckle and Jeckle are angry and swiped up) Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy and Heckle and Jeckle: That's the last straw! Chilly Willy: not again! Heckle and Jeckle: hey! Daffy Duck: Who's responsible for this? Martin Brisby: Who are you? Wimpy: I'll get you! (Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye (in his navy form from Famous Studios) and Mighty Mouse are watching and playing the game and zoom onto the tv) Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse: (laughing), ain't I, a stinker! (Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye (in his navy form from Famous Studios) and Mighty Mouse raising their eyebrows up and down) Announcer: Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse on PlayStation. (Bugs, Timmy, Woody, Popeye and Mighty Mouse are hitting the button on the game controller) (Daffy, Martin, Chilly Willy, Wimpy and Heckle and Jeckle are looking up at the sky and then the big anvil falls down) Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy and Heckle and Jeckle: You're despicable! (And then the fade down black and goes on with the logo) (Commercial ends) Here is the transcript of Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse Lost in Time commercial in 1999. Requested by SmashGamer16 and for SmashGamer16. from DeviantArt: timmybrisbyfan1925. Category:My art STUFF